Alex Stall
Alex Stall, (Born October 25, 1979) is a Canadian professional wrestler currently signed to Eagle Vision Pro Wrestling (EVPW) Federation, wrestling in Genesis brand. Before wrestling Alex was born in Toronto Ontario, Canada on October 25, 1979. His life started out like any normal person except for feeling his father's love for professional wrestling. Born to the name Alexander Tiberius Stall, he was generally picked on for his last name. In his time in Toronto, Alex spent every chance he got to working out in the local gym, training in wrestling in a neighboring city and doing his best to get through school. At the age of eighteen he graduated from High School and moved on to a trip to America. He spent four years in college at the University of Dayton majoring in Creative And Performing Arts and minoring in Operations Management. At the age of 22 he graduated with his Bachelor's degree and took a new road with his life, making his way to Japan to chase his dream of being a professional wrestler. Wrestling Career Minor leagues Beginning in Japan, Alex Stall took the turn his life needed by joining the Independent Circuit of wrestling. He wrestled in Japan for a total of two years he decided to move on, traveling again to broaden his horizons but never forgetting what he learned during his time in Japan. The next spot in Alex's life is his continuation as a Cruiserweight Independent Wrestler in Mexico, taking all the stops where a good federation was and training with many different people. For the next five years Alex would travel between Japan and Mexico to face off in Independent Federations and make a small name for himself, though never winning a championship due to his constant traveling. At the age of 26, Alex decided to finally take the big step and travel to America, a place where he knew he'd make a name for himself and push his career to an all time high. On a lonely October night, just a day after his birthday he was in a bar while still celebrating being 27. That night changed his life forever, having run into a man he'd never forget. This man was a Romanian wrestler who's reputation had already started off well, this was Vladimir Strife of Solid Core Wrestling. After a few hours of drinking and talking, Vladimir handed Alex a business card that threw his whole life into a one hundred and eighty degree spin. Not two months later Alex would try out and sign a contract with Solid Core Wrestling and begin his professional career. Solid Core Wrestling Debut Alex arrived in the United States to Solid Core Wrestling at the age of 27. He was older than most of the roster, yet was an unknown name still. He debuted on December 16, 2006 against a man named John Dimension for the Cruiserweight #1 Contendership. After being No Showed, he was awarded the Contendership. First Fought Match After his insulting debut to Solid Core Wrestling, Alex waited another week to finally make his actual debut. The match he was given was against a man he knew nothing about at the time. That man was Rurouni Kenshin Kobashi, a lackey of the reigning Cruiserweight Champion Hawkeye. Rurouni was known around the circuit to be a hardcore wrestler by nature, often sporting a hand sickle during some matches. The match he was pinned in was a Ladder Match for five thousand dollars cash in the briefcase overhead. The match was hard fought, having a few good highlights for both men. In the end, Alex was overcome by experience and a hand sickle to the forehead by Rurouni, causing Alex to lose the match. This started a downward spiral for the young Canadian that followed his career in Solid Core Wrestling. Hard Fought Loss After the loss to Rurouni had set in, Alex had pressed harder and harder in his training. The time came for a change in his career. He was pitted against the man he would face at his first Pay-Per-View for a shot at the SCW Cruiserweight Title. He was placed in a Tables, Ladders And Chairs Match against none other than a man he had looked up to as a trainer in Toronto. He gave the man Hawkeye one of the best matches he could have, but still fell short of his goal. Hawkeye ended the first match they ever faced each other in with a Phoenix Splash through the announcer's table and pinned him. New Friends And Future Enemies As Alex made his way to the bar before the biggest day of his wrestling career up to that point, he began to realize he had yet to meet anyone on Staff at SCW except a short meeting with the owner KingBear. As he walked into the bar, as he usually did before a night in the arena, the barkeep gave him a pointer on two men sitting at a nearby booth with their significant others. Alex turned to his girlfriend at the time and nodded over to the booth. She smiled politely to him and the made their way over, changing Alex's future forever. Alex had been introduced in a slight way to the two biggest names in Solid Core Wrestling. On one side was a man he would end up respecting, yet never understanding, the famous Hyper Elf. The other man he had met once before and would be a valued friend for a long time, his General Manager and boss at the time, KingBear. Alex and his girlfriend were invited to sit down and enjoy dinner, making fast friends with the two. Alex was then introduced to a woman who would impact his life as a friend as well, KingBear's wife, Sang. The six people sat and enjoyed stories of the past until a seventh person, one all of them knew at least by name, Vladimir Strife walked in and joined them. The seven spent the night talking and joking around, seeming to grow lasting friendships that effected each of them over the course of their careers, as well as their lives. From The Ashes The moment had arrived for the Toronto resident. His first ever Pay-Per-View in his career had started with a shock to him. He had trained hard and finally cashed in his Contendership to face Hawkeye for the second time. Alex waited as Hawkeye walked down to the ring, surrounded by booing fans. Alex's new theme music hit and the crowd was stunned by the man's new found confidence. Alex felt the excitement to the point he showed off his aerial abilities in his entrance. The shock of the night swam over him as every fan in the arena cheered for him. Alex drank in the moment as for the first time he actually walked down the ramp, clapping hands with the fans and looking in awe as his name was shouted. His fame had grown without him knowing it. He stepped into the ring with Hawkeye, ready for the specialty match. The ring was then drawn into the air, suspended fifteen feet for their Elevated Hardcore Match. Alex's last words said to the Solid Core Wrestling fans over a microphone was welcoming the merge with Gods And Heretics Wrestling. After the speech, the two men readied themselves and the grandest match of his career took place. The highlights which are still mentioned in the roster's of his new federations caused the fans to cheer wildly. The two showed their speed and agility with quite a few turnbuckle and springboard moves, but the main event during the match was when Alex found his signature weapon. During the fight, Hawkeye produced a staple gun from one of the two trash cans in the ring and proceeded to implant staples into Alex's forehead. After a little more of the match, Alex proceeded to take the advantage and send the crowd into an uproar by picking up the staple gun and making sure Hawkeye's mask didn't leave his face thanks to a row of staples in his jawline. The match ensued with new fire building. Finally the end seemed apparent as Hawkeye finally threw Alex from the ring, dropping him over fifteen feet to the floor below through one of the two announcer's tables. Hawkeye then mounted the turnbuckle and performed a death defying Phoenix Splash from the same height, nearly knocking both men unconscious. As paramedics rushed down, both men refused to be treated. They were still conscious and the match was not over. They helped each other for the first time ever, setting up a twenty foot ladder and returning to the ring very slowly. With both men's physical health and lives in mind, the crowd looked on with horror as the match ended with one of the most amazing highlights in Solid Core Wrestling history. Alex drop kicked Hawkeye from the ring, causing the man to crash down through the other table. Alex then reaches the turnbuckle himself and puts his life on the line with the final move of his SCW career. He takes off of the turnbuckle, not with a regular Shooting Star Press, but with a total revolution of 810 degrees. He crashes down onto Hawkeye, fracturing his own leg and a few of his opponent's ribs. The two men lost consciousness and were carted out of the SCW arena on from their final performance. No winner was named due to injury, and neither man has regretted that decision since. Gods And Heretic's Wrestling Eagle Vision Pro Wrestling In wrestling Finishing Moves Heretic's Cross *High Angle Shooting Star Press With Arms Held Like An Upside Down Cross The Lionheart *Springboard Corkscrew Moonsault Senton Remnants Of The Past *Imploding Bulldog, Torquing Into A Fallout Double Knee Face Crusher Signature Moves *450 Corkscrew Splash *Corkscrew Moonsault *Hawk Dive - Slingshot Senton Followed By A Springboard Moonsault *Backflip Kick *Satellite DDT - DeJaVu Implant DDT *Stalling DDT - Backflip Reverse DDT Nicknames *The Canadian Angel *The Insane Angel Signature taunts *Holds Up Four Fingers *Forms Hands Into Wings And Crosses Over His Heart Entrance Music *Amaranth by Nightwish: Current *Shut Me Up by Mindless Self Indulgence: Former *I Don't Wanna Stop by Ozzy Osbourne: Former *Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace: Former *I Wish I Had An Angel by Nightwish: Former *Number Of The Beast by Iron Maiden: Former *Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold: Former Managers *Arianna Colt: Former *Izzy Wright: Former *Shana Nighthawk: Former Tag Teams *The Forsaken Angels With Hawkeye: Former *The Forsaken Angels With Hayden Hardkore: Former Stables *The Coven: Former *The Forsaken Angels: Former Other Positions Held *Eagle Vision Professional Wrestling **Technical Staff *Gods and Heretics Wrestling **Wednesday Night Genesis General Manager: Former **Saturday Night Revelations General Manager: Former *Total Annihilation Wrestling **Total Annihilation Wrestling Training Coordinator: Former *European Wrestling Society **European Wrestling Society Trainer: Former Championships and accomplishments *Gods and Heretics Wrestling **2x GHW Roaring Tempest Champion **1x GHW Fury Unleashed Champion *Total Annihilation Wrestling **1x TAW Hardcore Champion Category:GHW Wrestlers